Harry Potter Year 5
by Son Potter
Summary: My version of harry and the Gang's 5th year!
1. The beginning

"HARRY! GET DOWN HERE AND GET TO WORK!" is all Aunt Petunia had to say to wake Harry up in the morning. Harry was not normal, well not by the Dursley's standards. Harry Potter was a wizard, and a very respected one at that. He had once survived the most deadly curse known to wizards, the Avada Krevada. He had always put up with the Dursleys, due to the fact that his parents were long dead, thanks to the most powerful dark wizard of the day. Lord Voldemort had come to his house 14 years ago to kill his parents and Harry for unknown reasons. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Harry remarked while straining his eyes against the hot sun coming into his room. He quickly got dressed, if he didn't, that would mean more yelling and a punishment from Uncle Vernon. The Dursley's had put their only son on a diet before Harry went back to Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is where Harry attended school. He was going into his 5th year there and it felt more like home there then at the Dursley's. Dudley was not a small boy either; he looked like a small whale. The diet consisted on one single piece of grapefruit. Upon returning home from school, he quickly wrote to his best friends of his troubles. Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid responded with many delicious foods. Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley had always been kind to Harry and baked pies and muffins for him. Harry always did the chores for the Dursleys. 

"I want you to prune the roses, clip the hedges and weed the gardens. Do you _understand_?" Aunt Petunia demanded. By the way she spoke Uncle Vernon peeked his head up from the paper he was reading and paid little attention. Dudley however was very interested whenever Harry got into trouble. 

"I understand. But I will not do it." Harry spoke, only mumbling the last part. Uncle Vernon, however, heard what he said and quickly interjected.

"You will do what your Aunt says, or else the consequences will not be good."

"NO! I've taken enough or your crap over the years!"

"TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!" Before realizing what Vernon had done, Harry was already up the stairs in his room. 

When Harry got his room he notices Hedwig was finally back. She would have the letter from Sirius, Harry's godfather. 

Harry – I have been contact with Dumbledore and he's helping the Weasleys take care of you over the summer. He has also been trying to clear my name so you can hopefully live with me someday. Your friend Ron should notify you soon. With love always, Sirius Black

_ _

__He couldn't have been more pleased. Only to be brought back to reality by Pig's incessant tapping at his window. It was a letter from Ron.

_Hey Harry, Guess what? Mum said that you're to stay here for the rest of this and maybe the next few summers. That is if Dumbledore clears Si, _Ron had started to say Sirus but crossed it out, just incase of mail thieves, _Snuffles name gets cleared. Lets hope that's soon! Anyway, Were to pick you up on Saturday. Dad is getting a Ministry car and Fred and George can't wait to see Dudley again. See you soon!Ron_

Finally, Harry thought, I am finally going to the Weasleys to stay. AND I could live with my Godfather! What will the Dursley's say, and Ron coming this Saturday? I'll just have to ask.

Harry had to think about what to say to the Dursleys about Ron's family coming. The last time the Weasleys came, they had blown up the Dursley's fireplace.

"Er — Uncle Vernon?" 

"What?"

"I've just gotten a letter from — a friend, and they said I could spend the summer with them."

Uncle Vernon didn't look up, or give any sign that he had heard.

"So, can I go?" Harry pressed.

Grunt.

Harry took that as a yes. "Thanks," he said. "They're stopping by tomorrow to pick me up."

Vernon's head snapped up. "'Pick you up'?" he repeated suspiciously. "Just who are these people?"

"Friends," Harry said, wanting to keep their true identities a mystery until the actual time of their arrival, when Uncle Vernon would be so anxious to be rid of Harry for another two months that he wouldn't care if the President of the United States was carrying him away.

"Friends, eh?" Uncle Vernon said, eyeing his nephew. "Not those people who blasted off my fireplace last year, are they?" His gaze flickered to the repaired fireplace, then back to Harry.

"Er…" 

Uncle Vernon's gaze darkened. "No," he said firmly. "I will not allow them in this house again!" Harry noticed, with some satisfaction, that Dudley's eyes had gone round. His last two encounters with fully-grown wizards had not exactly been pleasant. On one occasion, he'd gotten a pig's tail attached to his behind; the other had been the time he'd eaten one of Fred and George Weasley's Ton-Tongue Toffees.

Harry sighed. "They won't have to come into the house," he said. "They can just stay in the car, and I'll go out to them." 

Vernon's ears caught on this. "Car?" he said. "They're taking a car?" 

"Yeah," Harry said. "Ron wrote and told me...they'll be driving a — rented car." He had almost said "a Ministry car," but that would have meant certain death in front of his uncle and aunt. 

"They — they are, are they?" said Uncle Vernon, once again waging a silent battle within himself: on the one hand, making Harry happy, on the other, getting rid of him. He seemed to have been swayed slightly by the knowledge that the Weasleys would be arriving in a car.

Obviously, the idea of being rid of his embarrassing and troublesome nephew for another year was just too tempting. "All right," he finally grunted, "you can go. So long as you don't come back here, asking for stuff you've lost...."

Harry could have laughed. It would take a lot more than a forgotten book or shirt to bring him back to the Dursleys' household. Without another word, Harry went back upstairs to start packing. Just two more days with the Dursleys. Two more days. Wait! In two days would be Harry's birthday! Oh what a day. 

The next two days went by without much incident. Everyone in 4 Privet Drive was very tense on Saturday. This tension only grew when the Weasleys arrived. 

A/N: Part 2 by the end of the week! I promise.

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron , and all others belong to J.K. Rowling.


	2. Before School

The Weasley's borrowed car arrived quietly. The only sound they made was to ring the doorbell. The tension grew even higher. Vernon Dursley got up from his chair to answer the door. He was shocked at what he saw. 

'These are the same people from the last time?' Vernon thought.

Each of the Weasleys had dressed themselves very well in muggle clothing. 

"Hi Fred and George. Hey Ron, Mr. Weasley. How are ya?" Greeted Harry.

"Fred, George, go to Harry's room and get his stuff. Mr. Dursley is it? Nice to meet you again, I'm very sorry about the fireplace last time." Welcomed Mr. Weasley. 

"Well, er… nice to meet you too." Mr. Wealsey and Mr. Dursley shook hands like Snape and Sirius did at the end of Harry's fourth year.

Fred and George appeared with Harry's trunk, Hedwig in her cage, and other supplies. They promptly took it out to the car with Ron in tow. 

"Well we really must be going. Harry, come along now. I'm sorry we really couldn't stay longer, but we have a tight schedule and my wife is expecting us. Good bye now." Mr. Weasley said to The Dursley family, who were now huddled together, petrified, and left.

The four boys and Mr. Weasley piled into the car.

"Would you tell your mother if we were to take a little shortcut?"

Harry remembered the car they were in. He and Ron had flown it to school in their third year and crashed it into the Whomping Willow. It devastated the car, being bewitched, drove into the Forbidden Forest. They had seen it once more that year before they found out who the heir to Slytherin was.

"Uh… Mr. Weasley, where did you get the car from?" Harry questioned.

"Well…Professor Dumbledore asked Hagrid to fetch my car from the Forbidden Forest. He said that the car would only return if it was fixed and would never go through an experience like the one with the Whomping Willow. We promised the car that much."

At the end of his story they had parked in an alley. Mr. Weasley pushed a button on the dashboard and the car started to hover.

"Dad reinstalled the invisibility feature. We should be able to get home safely now. He also put a charm on it so it would be able to fly." Explained Ron.

"I can see that." Harry responded.

The journey to the Burrow seemed short after a conversation over the next years Quidditich season. Harry, Fred and George seemed very excited, while Ron seemed a little less. This was since he didn't play on the house team and didn't even have a broom.

Harry had loved the Burrow since the first time he saw it. Ron had an all wizarding family. Ron had five brothers and one sister who had a great crush on Harry. Mrs. Weasley also felt pit for Harry when she heard about his upbringing. What he loved when he came was the surroundings of wizards and good food. 

"Welcome Harry!" Cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." Harry spoke, then quietly to Ron, "Hey Ron I got to talk to you, its about Snuffles."

"Sure thing, we can talk after we get your stuff in my room. Mom we'll be in my room," Ron called down the last part. 

"Hey Ron, Surius said that I could stay with him forever if we could just find Peter!"

"Harry that's great! I hope they find him soon. Hey have you heard about the new teachers??"

"Teachers?? I only know we needed a new Defense against Dark Arts teacher, who would the other teacher be??"

"My dad says that we're getting a new teacher for a class called 'Alternative Magic' as he called it. He says that its kind of like learning Dark Arts but it doesn't warp your mind and it's normally used for good."

"Cool. I guess. Who do you think will be the new DADA (A/N: I'm going to use this from now on cause its too many words and I'm lazy) teacher will be? Maybe it'll be the REAL Moody."

Both Boys laughed and talked about the magical community for a while. Not much happened the rest of the time Harry was at the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley's ever worrying about the family, Percy's constant talking about the Ministry, and George and Fred's Weasley's Jokes. They all got to the train to Hogwarts ok and met up with Hermione all right. Each talked about their summers and ate many foods when the snack lady came around.

When they got to school and all the first years got onto the boats to the castle and each other year Harry noticed something weird. He looked longingly at his favorite spot, the Quddititich pitch, and saw a figure floating above the field. He just stopped when they had to go in for the feast. The school looked better every year since Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermoine noticed the two empty spots next to all of the teachers. They guessed that it would be for this mysterious 'Alternative Magic' teacher and Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Standing at the head of the teachers table was the head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. As happened every year, a stool was placed in the front of the hall with an old tattered hat, the Sorting Hat. A student would have to put this upon their head and it could read your mind and tell what house one was in.(A/N: I will not be creating a song for the sotring hat and im going to skip the sorting) 

"Now I believe that we should all eat before I announce some things. Now Eat!" Spoke Albus Dumbledore. With this all of the golden plates filled with food and everyone devoured their food in what seemed like an instant. Dumbledore arose from his chair to motion quiet in the large hall. "Now I have some important announcements. As always the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students. We will also have two new teachers joining us this year. Fleur Delacour will be our Care of Magical Creatures professor this year. We will also be requiring all students to attend Alternative Magic classes taught by Professor –"

"Gryffin, Son Gryffin. Sorry to cut you off like that Albus. Continue, continue." The new professor spoke. With that he disappeared and re appeared at the head table. 

A/N: Well that's all for now! Sorry to cut the last parts short but im lasy and the next parts should be the same. I hope you all had a good Turkey day!! See ya! --Son


	3. School Beging

I "I would just like to make one more announcement," spoke Dumbledore, "Our DADA teacher will be the returning Professor Lupin!" With this everyone cheered, except the 'friendly' house of Slytherin. Lupin stood and gave a quick wave. "Now I believe it is time for bed." All the houses made their ways to bed and groggily (A\N is this a word??) made their ways to bed.

"Hey, Hermoine? Have you ever heard of the new teacher? Just thinking this because of all the books you've read." Questioned Ron.

"No…actually I haven't. I'll have something to do in the library then tomorrow!" Said Hermoine.

With that they each made their ways to their 4-Posters and slept to a surprising morning. As each student made their way to breakfast their schedule appeared before them. Since our favorite trio always sat together they discussed their schedule.

"Potions with Slytherins AGAIN! I don't think anyone can take them in that class!" Said an angered Ron.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do? We can't pick the schedules. We have the new class on Fridays. But we normally have another class everyday. Interesting…I wonder what this class will be about?" Said Harry.

"I hear it's about magic without wands and some supernatural powers." Hermoine spoke.

"Hey did any of you see what the new teacher did last night?? He like disappeared from the middle of the row into his chair! What was that about?" Dean interrupted.

"Yeah I saw it too!" "Yeah that was cool." Was spoked by different people from different years.

"Hey but Lupin is back!" Said Ron Excitedly, "Hey Harry, do you think Lupin has Snuffles with him??" Ron asked this to him quietly.

Everyone quieted as Professor Gryffin entered the Great Hall. As quietly as he could quietly as he could, he walked up to the head table. Everyone seemed to notice the loud clanks that he made while walking, they sounded surprisingly like metal. Some students even flinched a few times. He had the same traveling cloak on from the night before. Professor Mcgongal seemed interested to see the facial features of this new professor, well, everyone did. All you could see was hair covering his eyes and his mouth. Once he sat the Hall returned to normal, aside from a few stray glances to the new Professor. Harry saw Lupin at the head table and decided to ask about his Godfather.

"Professor Lupin? Do you know where Snuffles is?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry I do. He is with me. I 'adopted' him over the summer." Answered Lupin.

"Thanks Professor!"

Harry quickly sat down and told Ron and Hermione. They were shocked. The trio looked up again at the new professor, who quietly finished his breakfast. They could just faintly hear a soft 'Have a good first day of classes Professor Mcogongal' from Professor Gryffin. Just as he entered, Professor Gryffin exited with stares and loud clanks when he took a step.

"You will all learn when you come to my instruction…" spoke the professor.

A/N: Hey all, since its been a while I figure id better work on this and put it up. Dave, sorry, but this is better than yours already! Nick Tahou's RULES! Umm….Please AIM me or something if you can to tell me what you think. To tell the truth this is sorta a HP/DBZ x-over, but just in techniques. Mostly just HP stuff though. Enough Ramble….time for the DISCLAIMER!!!

Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling(part 2 also). I own nothing except Gryffin, a few non FF.Net names and all of your precious reviews. REVIEW MORE PLEASE J! Ok. Enough ::Slaps himself::. BYE!


	4. The new class

Part 4: The Beginning

The fateful day came for the Fifth years and their new instruction. Amazed, they marched outside there a note on the classroom door was. It read: 'The Alternative Magic class will meet outside in front of the lake. All of the houses were to meet at the same time. They all happened to meet at the main doors to the castle. As the class walked out they could see many desks on the lawn. With nothing else to do the students sat in the desks, each few rows a different color of desks were in place to represent where each house was to sit. They all hadn't seen the teacher yet, which meant he was not showing or ill. One by one they saw a man on the opposite side of the lake.

"Hey do you think that's him? What's he going to do, walk all the way over here?" asked a few people.

All the students could do was watch as their mysterious teacher started to walk towards them. Walking towards them over the deep lake. As he walked there was a slight rippling under where he walked, which seemed like six inches above the lake. All of the students had learned that it was not possible to fly or float above any surface without a broom. They all just stared at the teacher who was just arriving in front of the class.

"Good morning class. Today is the first day of your training. The first day of the rest of your lives. I shall teach you young ones the true meaning of magical power. I cannot read minds here but I can tell you are a little shocked at what took place jus a few minutes ago. That is one of the many techniques you will learn. Some say that the Biblical figure Jesus used that technique, but it was different. Any questions so far?" he kindly asked.

"Are you saying that we'll be able to do things that Jesus Christ did? Like walk on water? I mean that was almost 2000 years ago!" Dean asked.

"Well, not the exact same, he was able to walk on the water. Here you will be able to fly, like a Quidittich player without a broom. I will allow you to ask me any number of questions each day you have class, since this is your only class on this day. Any more?"

It was at that moment where Professor McGongall stepped out out the castle. None of the students could tell that she was there. The students talked in quiet while the professor waited for a new question. Only he saw McGongall.

He then spoke: "That will be all for right now, you shall return here at 3 PM. No one shall be late!"

As the students left they noticed professor McGongall and said hello to her quietly. Harry, Hermoine, and Ron stopped to say something, but never got the chance.

"Go to the common room, tell the others that ill be there in a few minutes." McGongall spoke in a monotonous voice while just staring at Gryffin. Each left not questioning her, they could only listen on as they two teachers talked. They could almost hear the whole conversation. They took one last glance at the two, seeing the new professor unveiling his face.

McGongall slapped him when he lowered his hands. SMACK! "I can't believe you Gryffin! How come you never contacted me! I would have expected this from the others, but they could do REAL magic. I heard you asked about me, but never PERSONALLY contacted me. All those strange owls, they had to be yours, none were remotely common in Europe."

"Now I couldn't, Albus told me not to contact you yet. That is why I did not reveal myself at all meals and social interactions. I knew you would do this." He responded.

"What way!? You knew I loved you! Do you know what you have put me through! And those letters, I couldn't read them, so Albus read them, but I never found out who they were from or what they said. He just smiled and said thank you for delivering them to him! I-"She was cut short.

"I can explain. Voldemort is after me as well as many others, and he'll be after the school as well, that's why I have come to teach this. He has studied and is working on this as well. You know my power and he wants me dead. Should we survive, then......."

"Then what?" at this point tears were forming in her eyes.

"Then, I don't know. We shall be free from his evil reign. I fought with some Death Eaters on my way here, luckily it was the dark mark of themselves that triggered the end for them. This was in India. Enough of this, lets go inside and talk this over more, and lets hope your students don't find this evil power."

"Yes, lets not." She concluded. It was all she could say through her tears. She collapsed in his arms, crying.

"A lots changed," he held her out so he could see her face, "but we both know that this must end. We will survive this!" he hugged her tight as Harry, Hermoine, and Ron finally entered the castle and headed towards their house common room.

::Head masters office::

"We will participate in a great war my friend. One that shall not be forgotten for many years to come." Dumbledore said quietly to himself.

::By the lake::

"A lot has changed my love. Too much has changed." He whispered into her head as he held her tight.

A/N: What do you think? I think it turned out fine my self, but I could prob do better but oh well. More to come soon, i hope. REVIEW PLEASE!! Cya Next time! ::END TRANSMISSION::

Disclaimer: all belongs to J.K. Rowling except Gryffin, and any DB techniques which belong to Akira Toryiama.


	5. The Next Chapter

Only the sounds of quiet whispering disturbed the rooms silence. Two men were having a discussion that they didn't want anyone to hear.

"You know very well why I came back to this world. I was very happy where I was, and I know everyone was worried. Its Voldemort for Christ's sake! Only can he be defeated under the prophesy. He needs his friends, you have to help them." Spoke the first man.

"I understand that all, but listen to me. These children have been through a lot--"The second man was cut short by the first.

"The things these 'children' have been through, especially the Boy, does not make them children any more. The things that they have been through qualifies them as adults...." Both men stared at each other after this was spoken. He was so right and yet, so wrong. "They have been horribly ripped of their precious adolence. Its not like when we were kids. Remus, we must help them to help the community."

"Then we must get followers then. Become a group similar to the Death Eaters, but fight for the forces of good, instead of evil. Boy, this is starting to sound like a movie on the old Telle back home." answered Lupin.

"Then we must call upon Dumbledore to help us."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning students. I hope that you have enjoyed your first week of the year! Just to give you all warning, Hogwarts will be hosting a Fall/Winter Ball, and we will have some Muggle music! Now, you must all understand that Alternative Magic is a hard class that only Hogwarts is able to teach. Our good professor has just a few announcements." Announced Dumbledore.

"Good morning students. Ill make this short, I have just four rules for you all. One: there will NO fighting outside class, unless I am present. Two: NO wands! Three: Detentions will be grueling training. Four: Any other rules will be explained with detentions, you and the class will told why you are serving this. Any breaking of the rules result in Detentions. If you have more than 3 detentions, well, lets just say don't get more than 3 detentions." Explained the professor.

"Well, if any other teacher has other announcements, speak them now." The professors explanation of his rules put every other teacher in a scare. Any of the older teachers could only see the fear of the students, for they, the students, didn't know what was in sore for them. The older teachers knew exactly what he knew, for they had all done the same class when they were students at Hogwarts, except Gryffin. "Since none of you have anything to say, you are dismissed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day...

"Gee Harry," asked Ron, "what do ya think of his rules?"

"Well, I don't know yet because we haven't started our so called training yet. I mean, we don't even know what we're going through. Herm, do you know?"

"Harry, I haven't quite had the time yet to look it up. I'm not a walking library!" Hermione quieted them right down. She was true, she hadn't even looked it up yet. This was surprising for even Hermione.

They all walked to their next class in silence after that comment. They only stopped when they looked outside at the 7th years. They were exercising their bodies with such vigor that it seemed that they would die. Only Ron spoke:

"Is that the training that he was talking about? If that's it, I don't think I want to go through it!"

"Ron," as if answering, Dumbledore spoke, "That is nothing compared to what you will experience later on. This is just the beginning, it gets easier. Trust me, I've been through it!"

A/N: Well this took me long enough! I hope you all like and that the last chapter didn't freak you out too much.............I'm having trouble on finding places to start the next chapter. Well tomorrow is my B-Day and I have to sleep in 30 mins anyways! I enjoy hearing from you all, go read my Filk entitled: "Goldfinger - Pick a Fight!" I plan on doing at least one more filk for now, I kinda like them, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: if I haven't already stated this, 'Dis stuff don't belong to me! I am writing for fun and although I need the money, I ain't gettin' none from 'dis! JKR ownz HP, and A.Toyiama ownz DB/DBZ/DBGT and all related merchandise. And remember kiddies, ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US, and Don't smoke crack!


End file.
